


The Return of Jed's Eye

by WarnerHedgehog



Series: In Amongst the Stars [3]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Death Star, Endor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarnerHedgehog/pseuds/WarnerHedgehog
Summary: What if Brian and Eric were surgically implanted into the Shield Generator takedown in Return of the Jedi?This is silly. Short and silly. in keeping with Brian and Eric.





	The Return of Jed's Eye

Endor  
In orbit around the small wooded moon was The New Death Star. This was the new venture by Empire Taverns: it was a combined Theme park, hotel, strip-joint and casino that could travel about, vacuuming up money the galaxy over. While it was being constructed, protection was provided by a shield generator on the moon below.  
A group of Rebel insurgents had taken out the Empire troopers that provided security for the shield generator, to the point of capturing a walker, an armoured gun platform. They were poised to break in, smash the joint up and let their pals in space wreck the new Death Star: No way were they going to allow that much fun to roam the galaxy unchallenged.  
The current plan was to shoot the blast doors to bits with the cannon mounted on the walker and then storm the place.  
They would have succeeded if it weren’t for the actions of a pair of meddling Empire Tavern agents called Wicket W Eric and Boba Brian. The two interfering twerps had replaced the walker’s cannon with a squirt gun, swapped the rebel’s explosives for cheap tin boxes filled with sawdust and just to be sure that the dull puritanical muttonheads really couldn’t ruin everyone’s fun, they moved the actual shield generator five miles to the west. The building that the rebels were currently trying to break into was actually an Ewok sweet shop owned by Willy W Wonka.  
Brian and Eric looked on from high in a tree, munching popcorn and giggling like loons. This was going to be the exact opposite of epic.


End file.
